Indefinível
by Arine-san
Summary: Como colocar em palavras o que Hiei e Botan sentem um pelo outro? Isso parece incomodar a Guia Espiritual, por isso o koorime toma como tarefa resolver essa questão.


**Indefinível**

Botan e Hiei viviam juntos há algum tempo, mas apesar de Botan ter dito que o amava, Hiei nunca respondera adequadamente. Ele gostava da jovem e não gostava de ficar longe dela por muito tempo, mas revelar isso estava fora de questão.

Ele estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV, quando ouviu a porta do apartamento sendo aberta.

- Cheguei! – Gritou a Guia Espiritual fechando a porta e seguindo para a sala, onde se sentou ao lado de Hiei.

- Por que você demorou? – Perguntou o youkai sem desviar os olhos da TV.

- Fui até a casa da Keiko. – Ele não dizia nada, mas gostaria que ela tivesse avisado, estava começando a se preocupar com a demora dela. – Ryu, o filho dela e de Yusuke, está enorme. É um bebê muito fofo. – Depois disso a jovem ficou calada, o que Hiei achou estranho. Ela sempre era tão falante e alegre. Era muito esquisito que ficasse calada e pensativa de repente.

- O que aconteceu? – Botan despertou de seus pensamentos.

- O quê? – Ela estava confusa. Hiei não era de fazer perguntas.

- Você está estranha. – Finalmente ele a encarava. – O que aconteceu na casa de Yusuke? – A jovem corou. O que só fez a curiosidade do youkai aumentar. – Me responda, onna.

- Não foi nada de mais, Hiei. Eu só conversei com a Keiko e ela me fez uma pergunta que eu não soube responder.

- Que pergunta foi essa?

- Ela me perguntou... – Botan estava envergonhada, ainda mais com Hiei encarando-a fixamente.

- O quê? – A guia fez um esforço para responder.

- Ela perguntou... Que tipo de amor nós temos. – Ela baixou os olhos ao acabar de falar e o youkai começou a ficar vermelho.

- Isso não interessa a ela. Que intrometida. – O que mais incomodava ele não era a pergunta, e sim o fato de isso ter afetado tanto Botan.

- Vou tomar banho, ok? – Ela disse antes de se levantar. – Em seguida preparo o jantar. – A jovem seguiu para o banheiro deixando um Hiei pensativo para trás. Que tipo de amor eles tinham? Se isso incomodava tanto Botan, ele tinha que descobrir a resposta.

O koorime começou a relembrar momentos com a jovem para tentar descobrir qual era o tipo de amor que ocorria entre eles.

* * *

**For the way you changed my plans**

**(Pelo jeito que você mudou meus planos)**

- Você tem que dizer a ela, Hiei. – Disse Botan olhando para cima de uma árvore, onde o youkai estava sentado num galho.

- Fique fora disso, onna. Não é problema seu. – Por que ela vivia insistindo nisso? Já tiveram aquela conversa mil vezes, e provavelmente não seria a última.

- É claro que é problema meu. Eu me preocupo com você e Yukina. – A jovem suspirou. Por que ele tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? – Yukina sempre fica triste pensando se seu irmão está morto ou se está em perigo. E você sempre procura estar perto dela, mesmo que ela não saiba a verdade.

- Estou fazendo isso pelo bem dela. – Botan ficou furiosa ao ouvir isso.

- Você faz isso porque é um egoísta! Sabe muito bem como ela ficaria feliz ao saber que você é seu irmão, mas não sabe lidar com sentimentos, não é isso, Hiei? Você só pensa em si mesmo. – Ele desceu da árvore e ficou de frente para ela, encarando-a.

- Você não sabe de nada sobre mim, onna. Não se atreva a pensar por um segundo que você me conhece. – O rosto da guia se desanuviou. Ela sabia que ele também sofria, mas também sabia que não ia admitir.

- Ok, Hiei. Mas você pode, ao menos, pensar nisso. Por favor. – O koorime pensou em dizer não, mas era impossível dizer não para aqueles olhos cor-de-rosa.

- Hm. – Hiei estava prestes a voltar para cima da árvore quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço. – O que é agora, onna? – Botan sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. O que deixou o youkai envergonhado.

- Obrigada, Hiei. – Depois disso, a jovem voltou para casa e ele para sua árvore.

Era difícil para ele entender porque ficara tão satisfeito por fazê-la sorrir.

* * *

**For being the perfect distraction**

**(Por ser a distração perfeita)**

Hiei estava muito ferido após uma luta, e, apesar de se recuperar rápido, teria que ficar em repouso por um tempo. Como não tinha onde ficar no Ningenkai, Botan se ofereceu para hospedá-lo.

No começo o youkai não queria aceitar, mas por fim, acabou concordando. Botan o colocou no quarto de hóspedes e fez de tudo para agradá-lo. Fez suas comidas favoritas, sempre comprava sorvete, o que ele adorava, e tentava animá-lo. Mesmo assim Hiei parecia muito infeliz.

- Me desculpe, Hiei. – Pediu Botan, sentando-se na beira da cama, onde ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em travesseiros, lendo um livro.

- Ficou louca de vez, onna? – Perguntou o koorime tirando seus olhos do livro e encarando-a. – Por que está se desculpando?

- Ora, eu fico triste por você estar aqui contra sua vontade.

- A culpa não é sua. – Hiei estava surpreso com o que ouvira. Com certeza a culpa não era dela. Não havia o menor sentido em se desculpar.

- Eu sei, Hiei, mas você está tão chateado. – A jovem baixou a cabeça tristemente. – Eu gostaria de te alegrar um pouco.

- Não perca seu tempo. Estou muito bem. – Botan suspirou prestes a se resignar, quando, de repente, levantou a cabeça sorrindo, e assim, deixando Hiei confuso.

- Tive uma ideia! Nós podemos ver um filme.

- Filme? – Indagou o youkai franzindo o cenho. – O que é isso?

- Bom, é uma história encenada, como o teatro, mas essa história é gravada e você pode ver quantas vezes quiser.

- Parece interessante. – Hiei fechou o livro.

- Sim. E têm vários tipos: ação, terror, romance, comédia. – Continuou a guia se animando. – Que tipo você prefere?

- Ação ou terror. É óbvio.

- Certo. Vou à locadora e já volto.

Quando a jovem voltou, fez pipoca e levou o aparelho DVD para o quarto de Hiei.

- Qual você quer ver primeiro: "Demônio" ou "Duro de Matar"? – O youkai deu um sorriso de lado.

- Qual você acha? – Com certeza ele preferia o de terror primeiro. Botan colocou o filme e sentou no chão. – Por que você não senta na cama? Não vou te atacar. – Ela corou.

- Não foi isso, Hiei. Eu só pensei que você preferia assim. – Sem responder o koorime chegou um pouco para o lado, dando espaço para a jovem sentar-se ao lado dele. Ele até deixou um travesseiro para ela se encostar. – Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela sentou e colocou o pote de pipoca entre os dois.

Durante o filme, Botan foi ficando com medo, e, de repente, numa cena mais pesada, ela abraçou o braço de Hiei e escondeu seu rosto. O youkai corou com o gesto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo teve que conter um sorriso.

- Desculpe, Hiei. – Ela sempre fazia questão de falar o nome dele. E até ele, que não gostava muito de seu nome, passava a apreciá-lo quando era dito pela jovem. – Espero não ter machucado seu braço. – Disse começando a se afastar. – É que eu sou muito medrosa.

- Não tem problema. – Respondeu segurando o braço dela, que ainda estava entrelaçado ao seu. Botan o encarou e ele voltou a olhar para a tela. Ela sorriu e em seguida encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Obrigada, Hiei.

* * *

**For the way you took the idea that I have**

**(Pelo jeito que você pegou a ideia que eu tinha)**

**Of everything that I wanted to have**

**(De tudo que eu queria ter)**

**And made me see there was something missing**

**(E me fez ver que tinha algo faltando)**

Hiei continuava seu treinamento de maneira árdua. Precisava ficar mais forte. Já conseguia dominar as Chamas Negras Mortais, mas precisava de mais poder.

Quando menos esperava, Botan chegou ao local onde ele treinava.

- Hiei! – Ela chamou, correndo em sua direção. O youkai suspirou.

- O que é agora, onna? – Ele estava todo sujo e suado.

- Você acaba de se recuperar. – Disse a jovem. – Não é melhor pegar leve?

- Não seja tola. Eu tenho que me fortalecer. Preciso de mais poder. – E assim ia voltar a treinar.

- Pra quê? – Perguntou ela, voltando a ganhar a atenção dele.

- Isso é óbvio. A qualquer momento pode aparecer um inimigo mais forte que eu. Tenho que ser capaz de vencê-lo.

- Mas você já não é super forte?

- Sim. Mas talvez o poder que tenho agora não seja suficiente um dia.

- Mas, Hiei...

- Me deixe em paz, onna

- Mas se você continuar assim, vai acabar igual a Toguro. Só pensando em poder.

- Tenho que ser capaz de me defender e vencer meus inimigos.

- Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Você tem amigos. – Ele riu.

- Que amigos? Você?

- Sim. E Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara. – Hiei pareceu refletir. – Só não esqueça disso, ok?

- Hm. – Botan começou seu caminho de volta.

**For the ending of my first Begin**

**(Pelo fim do meu primeiro começo)**

- Onna. – Ela parou ao ouvir seu nome e olhou para ele. – Pode ser que seja assim para você. Mas eu sempre aprendi que só posso contar comigo mesmo.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda não percebeu que não está sozinho? – Botan deu um pequeno sorriso. Hiei não respondeu. – Nunca é tarde pra mudar, Hiei. – E assim, ela o deixou sozinho, refletindo suas palavras.

* * *

**And for the rare and unexpected friend**

**(E por ser uma rara e inesperada amiga)**

Essa memória lhe lembrou de outra situação.

No Torneio das Trevas, quando estava prestes a lutar sério contra Bui, o mesmo começou a retirar sua armadura e ele esperava que o outro terminasse, quando ouviu George, o criado de Koenma, gritando da platéia.

- Ataque-o agora, Hiei! É o melhor momento! – O koorime pensava em como algumas pessoas podiam ser idiotas, quando ouviu a voz de Botan.

- O Hiei nunca faria algo assim. – Disse ela a George.

- E por que não? – Perguntou o ogro. Hiei esperava a resposta de Botan com ansiedade, sem saber por quê.

- Porque ele tem caráter. – Respondeu a Guia Espiritual com convicção. – Ele nunca atacaria alguém dessa forma covarde. – Hiei corou ao ouvir essa resposta, mas também se sentiu orgulhoso. Ficara feliz por saber que a jovem o considerava uma pessoa honrada.

* * *

**For the way you're something that I never choose**

**(Pelo jeito que você é algo que eu nunca escolhi)**

**But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose**

**(Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo que eu não quero perder)**

**And never be without ever again**

**(E nunca ficar sem de novo)**

Era muito estranho o fato de que antes Hiei pensava em Botan como um estorvo, mas, de repente, não podia imaginar como seria passar dias, talvez meses sem vê-la.

- A missão de vocês é muito séria. – Dizia Koenma. – Terão que viajar por todo Japão caçando esses monstros.

Ele nunca admitiria, mas naquele dia, sentira certa apreensão em deixar Botan. Apesar de serem tão diferentes, se tornaram amigos. Já estava acostumado à presença dela. Seria estranho ficarem afastados por tanto tempo.

- Sr. Koenma. – Chamou Botan, que até então, estava num canto ouvindo tudo calada. – Será que eu posso ir junto? Eu sei que vai ser perigoso, mas eu gostaria muito de ir nessa missão. – Hiei, que olhou para ela, quando começou a falar, notou que ela encarou-o rapidamente, enquanto falava. – Por favor, Sr. Koenma. – Este pareceu pensar.

- Está tudo bem, Koenma. Tomaremos conta da Botan. – Disse Yusuke.

- É isso aí. – Confirmou Kuwabara.

Enquanto todos discutiam a situação, Hiei pensava no motivo da atitude de Botan. Será que ela simplesmente queria participar da missão ou será que sentia o mesmo que ele? Aquele olhar que ela lhe direcionara era de receio por não querer se afastar dele? Poderia ela gostar dele?

A discussão continuou até que, por fim, Koenma concordou.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu concordo. – Disse ele. – Mas todos vocês têm que prometer cuidar de Botan.

- Claro que sim. – Kuwabara respondeu animado.

- Eu já disse que cuidaremos. – Yusuke continuou.

- Eu concordo. – Completou Kurama. Apenas Hiei permaneceu calado.

- E você, Hiei? Vai cuidar da Botan? – Ele não queria responder. É óbvio que cuidaria dela, mas isso era problema dele.

Botan encarou-o e os dois ficaram presos nesse olhar. Por alguns segundos, era como se só os dois estivessem ali. O que aquilo significava?

- O que você me diz, Hiei? – Insistiu Koenma, quebrando a conexão entre eles. Todos esperavam uma resposta.

- Hm. – Respondeu o koorime dando de ombros.

- Isso significa 'sim', vindo do baixinho. – Falou Yusuke.

- Ok. – Concordou Koenma. – Você pode ir, Botan.

- Obrigada, Sr. Koenma. – Disse a jovem pulando feliz e abraçando Koenma e os outros. Por fim ela chegou a Hiei. – Muito obrigada, Hiei. – Falou antes de abraçá-lo. O youkai na correspondeu ao gesto, mas também não o rejeitou.

Quando a guia o soltou, eles voltaram a se encarar. O rosto de Hiei estava a centímetros do dela. Fato que passou despercebido aos outros, que conversavam sobre a viagem.

- É isso aí, pessoal! Hora de preparar as malas! – Gritou Yusuke, seguindo com os outros para fora. Apenas Botan e Hiei permaneceram na sala.

- Acho que devemos ir também. – Botan se pronunciou sem perder contato com os olhos dele.

- Hm. – Hiei também não desviava os olhos. Eles se aproximavam lentamente.

- Como é que é, pessoal? – Chamou Kuwabara antes de voltar a entrar na sala, dando tempo aos dois para se afastarem.

- Já vamos. – Respondeu a guia, enquanto Hiei se dirigia à porta sem falar nada.

* * *

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**(Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava)**

**So when you were here I had no idea**

**(Então, quando você estava aqui, eu não tinha ideia)**

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**(Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava)**

**So now it's so clear I need you here always**

**(Então, agora está muito claro que eu preciso de você aqui sempre)**

- Como vamos saber quem é o monstro? – Perguntou Kuwabara. Eles haviam caçado todos os youkais que estavam perturbando o Ningenkai, por três meses e agora só faltava um. – Se ele é tão poderoso que pode esconder sua energia maligna, como poderemos pegá-lo?

- Pelo que eu soube, ele só ataca casais. – Respondeu Kurama. – Se um de nós fingir estar casado com Botan, talvez o youkai venha até nós.

- Mas quem vai fingir ser casado com a Botan? – Indagou Yusuke. – Sem ofensa, Botan. Não é que eu não queira, mas a Keiko me mataria. – Explicou.

- A Shizuru faria o mesmo comigo. – Continuou Kurama.

- E eu não posso trair a minha doce Yukina. – Kuwabara completou. Hiei ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo onde aquilo ia dar. Botan corou notando a mesma coisa.

- Só sobra você, baixinho. – Disse Yusuke. – Mas antes de começarmos tudo, temos que comprar as alianças, afinal, assim vai ter mais credibilidade. – E assim, ele saiu para comprar as alianças.

- Eu não concordei com isso. – Hiei falou emburrado. Não gostava que lhe impusessem as coisas.

- É preciso, Hiei. E vocês são os únicos descomprometidos. Entenda.

- Hm. – Disse ele, ainda de cara fechada, mas concordou. Não queria nenhum dos outros idiotas perto dela.

Botan percebe que não tem opção, e, apesar de envergonhada, estava de acordo. Além disso, ela não gostaria de fingir ser casada com outro que não Hiei.

Os dois trocaram mais um de seus olhares, mas não permaneceram desse jeito por muito tempo. Logo Yusuke estava de volta com as alianças, que comprara na primeira barraca de bijuteria que vira.

- Coloque a aliança no dedo dela, Hiei. – Disse animado.

- Não seja idiota. Não há o menor sentido para isso. Estamos apenas fingindo. – Respondeu o koorime ainda um pouco abalado pela troca de olhares, que ocorrera entre ele e Botan. A jovem que também estava abalada, despertou a atenção de Kuwabara.

- Olha o que você fez com a Botan, Hiei. – Disse ele. – Ela ficou chateada com o que você falou. – O youkai se sentiu um pouco culpado. Não queria magoá-la. Com um suspiro de resignação, ele pegou uma das alianças da mão de Yusuke e se aproximou dela.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, onna. – Falou pegando a mão dela. – Aqui está a aliança. – E assim, o koorime fez a aliança escorregar pelo dedo anular da mão esquerda dela. Botan que ainda estava envergonhada conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Agora é sua vez Botan. – Yusuke lhe ofereceu a outra aliança.

A jovem pegou a mesma e também a mão de Hiei, e imitou seus gestos. Ambos fitaram-se rapidamente, mas logo desviaram os olhos.

- É isso aí! Agora vocês estão devidamente casados! – Exclamou Kuwabara. – Vamos colocar o plano em ação.

* * *

**My accidental happily (ever after)**

**(Minha felicidade acidental [mesmo depois])**

Hiei e Botan estavam hospedados no hotel, como um casal, e os outros estavam no quarto em frente, prontos para salvá-los se fosse preciso.

O youkai estava deitado no sofá e a guia na cama. Ambos estavam em silêncio.

- Hiei. – Chamou Botan num sussurro.

- O que foi, onna? – Perguntou ele direcionando seus olhos para ela.

- Por que você não dorme na cama também? Tem bastante espaço.

- Estou bem aqui. – A jovem suspirou.

- Entendo. É que não estou acostumada a ter tanto espaço para dormir. Boa noite. – Respondeu antes de fechar os olhos de novo. Na verdade estava com um pouco de medo de dormir sozinha, sabendo que algum monstro poderia atacá-la a qualquer momento.

Botan estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu a cama afundar a seu lado. Ela abriu os olhos e se virou para dar de cara com Hiei. Os dois estavam bem próximos.

- Você me chamou pra deitar aqui, só porque tinha espaço demais, mesmo? – O koorime perguntou sério, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- Não. – Disse Botan com o rosto a centímetros do dele. – Não foi só por isso. – Ela tocou os lábios dele com os seus, e em seguida fechou os olhos. Hiei correspondeu ao beijo e passou a mão pela cintura dela.

Eles ficaram trocando beijos durante uma boa parte da noite, e quando não faziam isso, apenas se encaravam.

Pela manhã descobriram que o youkai que procuravam, atacou outro casal e que seus amigos conseguiram detê-lo e capturá-lo.

* * *

**The way you smile and how you confort me (with your laughter)**

**(O jeito como você sorri e como me conforta [com sua risada])**

Depois daquela noite, a missão deles terminara e todos puderam voltar às suas antigas vidas. Mas mesmo tendo seu trabalho no Makai, Hiei ia ao apartamento de Botan todas as noites.

Nem sempre seus encontros eram um mar de rosas, pois, às vezes, Hiei tinha missões no Makai que o deixavam irritadiço e mal-humorado. Nesses dias, a jovem fazia o melhor que podia para animá-lo.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu, Hiei? – Pedia ela. – Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Não, onna. Você não pode. É algo além da sua alçada. – Geralmente quando ele dizia algo do tipo era porque o assunto se tratava de algo muito maligno.

- Mas deve ter alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra te animar.

- Não tem nada.

- E que tal uma massagem? Você parece tenso. – Botan argumentou sorrindo. Não ia desistir tão facilmente.

- Faça o que quiser, onna. – A jovem posicionou-se atrás dele no sofá e começou a massagear os ombros dele.

Num momento seu dedo escorregou pela nuca dele e a guia notou que Hiei ficou arrepiado. Será que ele sentia cócegas ali? Botan fez o teste novamente e obteve a mesma reação. No minuto seguinte ela beijou-o a nuca.

- Não faça isso, onna. – Disse Hiei levantando do sofá num pulo, tentando conter um leve sorriso.

- Por que não, Hiei? – Perguntou ela se aproximando dele, que se afastava. – Será que você sente cócegas na nuca?

- Claro que não, onna. Não seja boba. – A distância entre eles era pequena.

- Então por que você está fugindo de mim? – Botan ria enquanto andava até ele.

- Não estou fugindo. – Hiei parou de se mover para provar o que dizia.

- Eu só quero fazer o teste. – A jovem esticou as mãos em direção ao pescoço do youkai, mas ele as segurou no meio do caminho e aproximou seu corpo do dela.

- Não me desafie, onna. – Hiei a empurrou lentamente em direção ao sofá, onde ela caiu deitada e ele se colocou por cima, beijando-a.

Mesmo assim, Botan passou as mãos pela nuca dele, arrancando uma pequena risada do mesmo.

Ela sempre conseguia animar seu dia.

* * *

**I must admit you were not a part of my book**

**(Eu tenho que admitir que você não era uma parte do meu livro)**

**But now if open it up and take a look**

**(Mas agora, se você abrir ele e der uma olhada)**

**You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**

**(Você é o começo e o fim de cada capítulo)**

Hiei sabia que àquela altura não conseguiria viver sem Botan. Nunca falara nada sobre o assunto, mas as noites que passava com ela, eram os melhores momentos de seu dia.

Uma noite, quando se beijavam, o youkai percebeu que se continuassem, ele não conseguiria parar. Por isso, talvez fosse melhor parar na mesma hora. Ele se afastou da jovem abruptamente.

- O que houve, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan confusa.

- Vou embora. – Ele andou em direção à janela.

- Mas por quê? – Ela levantou e o seguiu. – Por que, Hiei? – Segurou o braço dele, e só o calor que esse toque passava para o corpo dele, quase fez com que ele a encostasse na parede e a beijasse avidamente.

- Você não entenderia, onna.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Me conta. – O rosto de Botan estava bem perto do dele.

- Eu estou perdendo o controle. – Por um momento ela não entendeu o que o koorime queria dizer, mas bastou prestar um pouco de atenção no mesmo para compreender.

- Me desculpe, Hiei. – Pediu constrangida. – Eu não sabia. – Como ele era um youkai provavelmente estava na época em que devia encontrar uma companheira para uma união sexual. Ela já ouvira falar nisso, mas nunca compreendera realmente a situação até esse momento. Era como se Hiei não tivesse controle sobre seus atos.

- Não é culpa sua. – Ele falou tentando se afastar da guia. – Mas eu tenho que ir agora.

- Não. Você não tem.

- Você não entende, onna. Posso acabar machucando você, contra a sua vontade.

- Não se eu consentir. – Hiei arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? – Só podia ter entendido errado.

- Eu concordo, Hiei. Eu quero fazer isso. – Botan tinha algum receio, pois era algo que ela nunca fizera, mas queria que sua primeira vez fosse com Hiei.

- Mas... – O koorime ainda tentava se afastar dela. Gostaria que sua primeira vez com a jovem fosse em outras circunstâncias.

- Sem "mas". – Botan o abraçou, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados. Hiei, que não podia mais aguentar, segurou-a pelos cabelos e beijou-a com desespero, para em seguida pegá-la no colo e levá-la para o quarto, antes que a possuísse no chão da sala.

* * *

**Who'd knew that I'd be here**

**(Quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui)**

**So unexpectedly**

**(Tão inesperadamente)**

**Undeniably happy**

**(Inegavelmente feliz)**

**Said with you right here, right here next to me**

**(Com você, bem aqui, bem aqui perto de mim)**

Depois desse dia, Hiei passou a morar com Botan. Passaram a ser, assumidamente, um casal.

Foi um pouco estranho e confuso para seus amigos compreenderem a situação no começo, mas era bom ver que os dois eram felizes juntos. E eles eram muito felizes mesmo, apesar de serem tão diferentes.

Agora o koorime tinha que encontrar as palavras para definir o que havia entre eles. Mas como poderia usar palavras para definir isso?

O amor deles era calmo e selvagem. Era turbulento e tranquilo. Era romântico e bruto. De amizade e de amantes. Era algo indefinível. Afinal, tem coisas que as palavras não podem explicar. As palavras simplesmente diminuiriam o significado do que existe entre eles.

* * *

**Girl, you're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**(Garota, você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava)**

**So when you were here I had no idea**

**(Então, quando você estava aqui, eu não tinha ideia)**

Botan tinha acabado seu banho e começava a preparar o jantar, mas precisava de um ingrediente que não tinha em casa, para fazer o lámen do jeito que Hiei gostava.

- Hiei. – Chamou ela. – Você pode ir ao mercado comprar tomates? Eu preciso deles para fazer a comida. – Com a velocidade dele, poderia ir lá bem rápido.

- Está bem, onna. – Ele foi até a cozinha, pegou dinheiro com ela e começou a andar em direção à porta da rua. Quando estava prestes a sair, parou e voltou à cozinha. – Onna. – Botan parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele. – Se alguém mais perguntar que tipo de amor nós temos... – A jovem o ouvia atentamente, com o coração aos pulos. – Você deve dizer que é algo que não dá pra definir. – Botan sorriu, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Obrigada, Hiei. – Se encararam por um momento. Isso era algo que nunca deixariam de fazer.

- Hm. – Murmurou o koorime por fim. – Vou comprar os tomates. – Em seguida a guia ouviu a porta da rua se fechando e continuou a fazer a comida, sorrindo.

Hiei tinha razão. Eles se amavam e não precisavam definir o que sentiam com palavras.

**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**

**(Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava)**

**So now it's so clear I need you here always**

**(Então, agora está muito claro que eu preciso de você aqui sempre)**

**[Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo]**


End file.
